That Night
by NekoMarik
Summary: Read it and you'll see.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Werewolf Story Excerpt**

Yugi and Rebecca were singing a duet among themselves as "The Take Over, the Break's Over" reached the beginning chorus.

"with headlines and flash, flash, flash photography…"

Yugi squeezed Rebecca's hand and led her out of the crowd, which parted easily to let them out, then packed again to make sure they couldn't get back in. Rebecca really wanted to see the rest of the concert, but since Yugi was leading her out and he was an even bigger Fall Out Boy fan than she was, she followed.

Once they were free of the crowd and could talk to each other without resorting to screaming, Yugi pulled Rebecca next to him and slowed his pace, but not his urgency or his bubbling excitement.

"Where we goin'?" breathed Rebecca, her chinks pink from the excitement of the concert and the prospect of a surprise. Yugi only smiled and kept on walking.

When they reached a completely isolated parking lot, completely free of any signs of the concert whatsoever, Yugi turned around to face his fiancée. Strains of "Golden" could be heard from the concert, and Yugi breathed the chorus softly as he slipped Rebecca's jacket off and rubbed her bare shoulders.

"'And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies',"

Rebecca joined in and slipped off Yugi's jacket, "'and all the lovers with no time for me...'"

They huddled close, front-to-front, and were warm despite the cool starlit breeze that blew around them. Yugi interrupted her as he pulled her close and kissed her. They kept singing the rest of the chorus as they kissed, as quietly as they had before, so quietly no one would be able to hear them, no matter how close they were.

"'And all of the mothers raised their babies…'"

Yugi whispered, and a tear stained his next kiss.

Rebecca gave the last, forlorn line feeling of real tragedy, which she threw into her kiss. "'…to stay away from me…'"

The lovers kissed, and Yugi gave out a soft, tender, love filled howl. He kissed Rebecca again.

The three policemen patrolling the outskirts of the concert's grounds panicked. They saw the silhouette of a thin, short, teenage guy with a long, silver tail- obviously the werewolf that was on the news as dangerous. He had been dragging along a girl just a bit taller than himself. When he'd looked around and made sure the parking lot was absolutely empty, he'd yanked the girl around to face him, pulled off her jacket, and when she'd something too low to hear, he forcibly kissed her. The howl he'd let out was obviously filled with lust. He was hungry like a wolf.

Rebecca pulled back, shook her hair, let out a happy whoop, and crossed her arms over her chest in sheer joy. Yugi pulled her back to him and continued to kiss her as his hands searched her back and massaged it. Rebecca let her arms down and began to explore her fiancé's chest. He may have been strict on the "no sex until after we're married since I'm scared because I'm a werewolf and besides your parent hate me enough already" talk, but he'd never covered touching. So now she did it ecstatically. Yugi was so happy; he was able to enjoy his true love without fear. Both lovers were climbing into the highest ranks of oblivious bliss, brought on by both tender love and passion, even if the latter couldn't be fully realized.

The three policemen waiting saw the girl pull back, yell, shake her hair, cross her arms protectively over her chest, then get yanked back forcefully to be kissed more by the werewolf. All three knew it wouldn't be long before the kissing became…more. But they couldn't do anything about it. If they pointed a gun at him, the werewolf would probably attack and kill them quickly. If they didn't do anything, the poor girl would be scarred for life. Sneaking away would make too much noise, as would calling reinforcements. So they were stuck and could only wait until a moment came.

"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" came on in the distance. It would do. A little wrong for the fact that neither Yugi nor Rebecca planned on pure lust or a quick one-nighter, but oh, well. _Go, FOB_. Yugi stretched up one arm in utter happiness.

The policemen saw their chance. One pointed his gun and aimed at the monster's upright palm.

Yugi gave a howl of pain and broke his kissing session with Rebecca. They were shocked by the reverberating silence and looked down at Yugi's hand as he clutched it, eyes widened in pain, mouth open in horror, his body paralyzed with shock. Both stared at his wounded hand.

Blood was dripping petulantly from it. Rebecca felt sick. She moved a trembling hand towards Yugi. At the same time, he fell on her shoulder for support. Her knees buckled, but she put her hands on the sides of his shoulders and supported her boyfriend while he breathed raggedly, heart racing supersonically.

The monster tried to attack the girl by leaning on her, but he was too weak from shock. Her knees buckled and she almost fell, but she grabbed the beast on time. The second policeman shot a bullet into the wolf's shoulder. This time, the wolf fell to the ground as his beast's blood flowed nauseatingly, gushing forth from his wounds, and plopping gently, drop by drop, onto the parking lot's concrete ground. The police rushed to him as he got to his feet and wrapped his uninjured left arm around the girl's shoulders. The policemen ran forward, sure there was no need to shoot again.

Yugi let out a soft whimper-howl of pain. He had no idea what was going on. His arm burned with pain. As the third policeman said something about arrest, he had tried vainly to wrap his arm around Rebecca's shoulders, to protect her as much as to ease himself. One of the policemen grabbed his arms, and he howled agonizingly. He handcuffed Yugi.

Rebecca looked at Yugi's face, twisted in pain that soon doubled as the words "monster," "beast," and the like were rained down on him. Rebecca's brain, like Yugi's, wasn't processing right, and all she could do was grab her precious werewolf's unhurt arm as he was led into a police car. Someone tried to separate her from him, but she only shook her head and refused to let go. Someone said something about everything "being alright," but how could it be when her love was being taken away for a reason she couldn't fathom. She bit back tears and buried her face in Yugi's side. He leaned his head on her, still trying to steady his breath.

The policeman shook his head as he shut the car door. The poor girl was in deep shock, and something was obviously wrong with her. He was unable to pry her from the werewolf's arm. She'd be all right soon, though, as soon as they got to the station and got the werewolf somewhere where he couldn't do damage. Then she'd be safe. As for the werewolf, he deserved the death penalty, especially with what he had done in the past.

As the police car started driving away, Rebecca snaked her arms gently around Yugi's waist and buried her tear-etched face into his chest. Still bleeding, and unable to get his heartbeat to slow the slightest bit or his breathing to even some semblance of regulation, Yugi lay his face in Rebecca's hair. Both hoped desperately that it would be alright.


End file.
